


Aviary

by AkiraCassidy



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman: The Animated Series, New Batman adventures
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Asspussy, Brother/Brother Incest, Choking, Crying, Drug Use, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Hurt No Comfort, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mindfuck, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Spanking, Pseudo-Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Spanking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Urination, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: Tim is trying to help a boy who is being attacked by two gangsters. Realizing too late that the guy is not beaten and that the goons are his henchmen. Like a rookie, he falls right into a trap.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Aviary

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pajarera](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614434) by [AkiraCassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy). 



Darkness has fallen on the streets of Gotham. Robin swings on the rooftops, Batman lets him go for a ride alone. That was a good chance to show him he could be as efficient as the bat himself. He stops when he hears a scream coming from one of the alleys, looks up at the edge of the roof. Two big guys are kicking a kid on the ground. He throws his shooter, tapping his feet on the chest of one of the bad guys.

"I really didn't think it was that easy." The other one reacted faster, they're not common thieves. He takes Robin by the edge of the cape, holds his hands against his back hard. Hurting him. The boy who had been on the ground gets up, waves his clothes around. The red hood of his sweatshirt covers most of his face, revealing only a small part of his nose. "Hello, Robin. I've wanted to meet you for a long time."

He's wearing black leather gloves. He approaches Tim by unbuckling his belt. He knows the mechanism for opening it. The guy with the hood checks the accessory and laughs. He uncovers one of the compartments by pulling out a small string, searches another by breaking the tracker. Robin doesn't move, the thug's got him pinned down so that if he tries to peel it off, he'll dislocate his shoulders with his own force. Who are these guys?

"Who are you?" Tim asks. "How do you know this?"

"Because Bruce hasn't changed the design of the belts in years. It's the same since Dick was his sidekick." The older guy laughs, passes the belt to the other bad man. Takes the black boots off. He keeps some tools in there, too.

"I don't know who Bruce or Dick is. I don't know what you're talking about." The kid tries to sound confused, to tell you the truth, he's terrified. The big gloved hand comes to his ear. Pulling out the communicator and breaking it in front of his eyes.

"You won't need this." Says the young man, takes Robin's gloves and takes them off too. The older boy's hands run down Drake's legs, probing for any hidden tools. They rub it over his underpants, squeeze his chest. Closing in on his neck, earning a loud gasp from the hero. "You don't have to be shy, Tim, I know who they are. Bruce, Alfred, Dick, Barbara. I know all of them."

The older guy's fingers reach up to his face, grabbing the edge of his mask. The leather of the gloves is rubbed against his cheek. He steps back, without removing it. He turns around.

"Bring him in, we're leaving." The older boy moves forward followed by the two thugs. Tim is held with his arms behind his back, being carried by one of the men. His feet don't touch the ground, his shoulders hurt with every step the bad guy takes. The older boy opens the door of a car that was parked nearby. He pushes Tim into the back seat, sitting next to him. "Give me your hands."

"You're crazy if you think I'm gonna..." Robin tries to protest, the eldest takes his hands and wraps them around the rope. It's not tight, he pulls down his hood and finally shows his face. He's young, maybe 18 years old at the most, he has a scar on his right cheek. His blue eyes have little green spots. Tim knows he's seen it before. It can't be him; he was dead. Bruce avoided talking about it as much as possible.

Drake's eyes are rechecking the oldest boy's anatomy, the shape of his nose, his lips. He's slightly different from the kid you saw in Barbara's photo album, but it's definitely him. His eyes weren't that color, maybe he's a clone? Or Clayface. Tim presses his fingers against one of the stranger's muscular thighs, his flesh sinks a little. It's not clay. It can't be him, Bruce said it was impossible.

"What's the matter, Tim? You look scared." The older boy mocks. "Did you see a dead man?"

Drake scowls deeply, he needs a way to communicate with Bruce. He didn't tie him up or gag him, he must have been underestimating Tim. The boy throws himself at the older one, he was Robin too. He was trained by the family. He stamps his little fist against the stranger. He takes the doorknob and tries to open it; he can hear him laughing behind him.

"You're an interesting kid, strong of course. But not as strong as me." The older boy's nose is bleeding, that punch must have knocked him out. He didn't aim for his nose; he was trying to hit his jaw. The bigger one takes him by the forearms pulling him back, the rope that was loose tightens his wrists. His own hands press against his stomach, curving his back.

"Let go of me, you coward, you're a trickster. If you had attacked me alone and head-on, you'd be in Arkham by now." He laughs again, his fingers wrapped around most of Tim's arm. A metal bar goes between his elbows, keeping him in that uncomfortable position. "Enjoy it while you can, Batman will find you and you'll pay for what you're doing."

"Batman doesn't want to find me, I'll get you back before he knows and you won't tell him what happened." The car stops, the door opens, and one of the henchmen grabs Tim by the hair, pulling him out of the car. A red ball gag comes to his mouth. "I just want to play with you for a while, you know Robin to Robin."

They're downtown, he can see the Wayne Industries building from there. In front of it stands an imposing old mansion, they cross the threshold. Tim knows her, the woman sitting on one of the couches. There is a child reading a thick book on the floor, the little boy's green eyes light up when old Robin enters.

"You didn't tell me you'd be out, _Jason_." Talia al Ghul speaks looking at Todd. Tim scowls under his mask. The child must be five or six years old at the most, running into Jason's arms.

"You weren't home, _mother_. I asked one of the maids to tell you." Jason excuses himself as he picks up the child.

"Damian killed one of the maids, that must have been it." Talia scratches her head. Drake is processing all the information at a speed that is surprising even to him. "Did you see your _father_ today?"

"Yeah, doing the usual, you know him."

"When can I meet _my father_?" The boy whose name is Damian asks Jason. The older one lifts his shoulders, one of the bullies passes a bag to Todd.

"Mother will say when you're ready, but I brought you a present today." From the bag Jason pulls out Tim's belt. Giving it to the boy, Damian takes it in his hands, looking at it in amazement. "Go to sleep, tomorrow I'll show you what's all in the compartments."

"I see you brought a little bird." Talia takes Damian from the elder's arms. "I'll leave you so you can talk to him."

"Mother, but I want to stay with _my brother_..." Damian protests.

"Not today dear, tomorrow you can train with him." One of the henchmen takes Tim by the shoulders carrying him up the stairs. Jason is left exchanging words with Talia and the boy. They carelessly remove his gag, cut the leather that holds his hands together, causing the metal bar to fall down as well, and throw him into a bedroom.

The place is wide, a huge bed in the middle. Two bedside tables on either side. A boudoir with a mirror in front of it. No closet, no lamps except for the one on the ceiling. Tim moves to the window at the other end. It is sealed, he takes one of the pillows and hits the glass with his closed fist on it. Bulletproof glass. The door doesn't have a knob on the inside. There is another entrance to the south side of the bedroom, which leads to a small bathroom.

"Are you comfortable yet?" Jason opens the door, locking it behind him. He's holding a small plastic cup. He goes over to the bed, leaving it on one of the little tables. Taking his time, he takes off his brown leather jacket. Then the red sweatshirt, he wears a round-neck shirt under it. Without saying anything else, he gets up and goes into the bathroom.

"I don't know what you're thinking, but." Tim doesn't understand. He doesn't tie it up, no gags. Now he's in the bathroom cleaning his hands, pulls something out of the drawers and puts it in his pants pocket. "What did you bring me here for?"

"So, we can play, I told you." The older one comes back; Drake is standing on the carpet. Jason sits up on the bed and pats the place down next to him.

"I'm not sitting there, if you want information from the family let me tell you you're wrong. I will not reveal..."

"I don't need information; I have all the information I need." Jason stands up, finally standing in front of Tim, he's taller than Dick. Just a little less robust than Bruce. Drake clenches his fists, Jason's big hands rest on his shoulders. At what point did he take the gloves off? "I know the brand of cereal you eat, the perfume Barbara wears, I even know how many times Dick brushes his teeth. Let me tell you, they're not the necessary ones."

"You're crazy." The younger one grunts angrily, slapping the back of his hand on Todd's arm. The other guy laughs, holds Tim by his suit collar and throws him on the bed. It's definitely much stronger, God knows how long he planned this.

"When you die you lose something." The older boy takes a short sip from the glass. He squeezes Drake's cheeks by making him open his mouth and spread his lips over the boy's. Spitting the liquid into his cavity. He closes his hand over the kid's jaw and squeezes his nose in an attempt to force him to swallow. "I planned to give you all the water, but you're smaller than I calculated."

"What did you give me?" Robin gasps, wiping his lips. It was poison, some truth serum, a new super toxin.

"It won't kill you, it's not poison." Jason gets out of bed again, carrying the glass. Tim pulls out one of the drawers by throwing it over the second Robin. He falls right behind older boy hitting the floor in a loud noise. If I didn't gag him, it could only mean that no matter what noise they made, no one would hear them or care. Drake hears the sound of the toilet chain, a couple of seconds later he is back. "It'll only make you more cooperative. If you know what I mean"?

"I don't get it, maniac, stop talking to me like we're friends." Tim gets out of bed, moves to the door.

"Gee, now I think Batman's a shotacon, he's picking them younger and younger." Jason holds him by the cape, throwing him back on the mattress. Drake struggles to get a kick in the chest. Todd coughs angrily, holds the kid by the ankle, pulling him in. "You're pretty tough, my nose still hurts. I know you meant to knock me out, but I've already been too indulgent with you."

"Indulgent? Who do you think you are, my fucking father?" Jason takes one of the little shoulders and pushes the little one upside down. He puts his hand on the edge of the black panties he wears over the red socks. Pulling them both off the boy's body, he gets the innocent Batman-print underwear under him. "What the fuck are you doing, you pervert?"

Robin's starting to panic, his face is redder than his own suit. His skin itches and he feel like he has a fever. Jason settles down on the sheets, wraps his hand around the cape, lifting the little boy. Pressing Tim's face against the bed, Todd lays him down on his thighs. Drake tries to wrestle, the older boy's hand holds him down, takes the last piece of clothing and exposes his tender flesh.

"Let go of me, don't touch me disgusting. Take your hands off me." Tim is silent, one of Jason's big hands whips him hard. His father never scolded him like that, and Bruce wouldn't resort to physical punishment.

"What's wrong with you being quiet?" He can hear the fun in the older boy's voice. His hand goes up and hits the little butt again, noticing the mark it left on the childish skin. "You were a very bad boy Timothy, now your big brother must punish you."

"Shut up, you pervert." The boy tries to escape again, pulling the sheets. Jason takes one of his cheeks in his big hand by squeezing it, separating his flesh. One of his fingers is pressed against the kid's virginal hole. Pushing a small pill into it. "You're not my brother, you're a creep. Stop touching me there you sick fuck."

"You seem to have a very dirty mouth too." Todd's hand whips back into his ass. His skin itches where we hit it, it feels hot. He raises his hand again leaving two more slaps, it's rough. It doesn't start slowly and it goes up in intensity. He pummels him with all his strength from the beginning. The outline of his fingers begins to become more visible with a sixth slap.

Seven, he shouldn't be counting them. The force pushes him forward, squeezing the sheets in his hands. He bites his lips drowning a sob, the hand on his back presses him badly. Pressing his chest against the muscular thighs of the older boy. The bones in his spine complaint. He would have preferred to be punched back, to be punished in that way, as a boy was too humiliating.

Eight, the pain in his chest is eclipsing that of his butt. He is sure his skin has started to swell; Jason massages his flesh again. Rubbing one of his fingers in small circles against the boy's hole. Tim sinks his head into the mattress, wiping away his tears. Whining quietly, his face must be redder than his butt. It's embarrassing that Robin is going through that, he was Batman's assistant. Not just any kid, he should be able to escape from that situation on his own.

Nine, ten, and eleven are fast and hard hits. Drake bites his tongue, wants to ask him to stop. Jason's palm hurts too, the older one pushes another pill into the boy's interior. Tim tenses up, has not protested the first one. He won't tell him anything, won't talk to him. That's what he's looking for. He won't give him the satisfaction.

Twelve, they are loud that the sound even alerts the guards outside. Jason signals for them to come out again. Tim notices how the sheet starts to get wet, tears streaming down his cheeks. The shooting pain in certain areas changes to discomfort all over his hip. Todd opens his palm again, rubbing both cheeks.

Thirteen, he was waiting for him. After he strokes it, he is always stronger. His throat hurts from choking his crying. Jason presses two fingers over his hole this time, doesn't try to get them in, just rubs it over. His two big hands separate his cheeks. Tim can feel the look of the older boy on him, watching the inside of his body. It is disgusting.

Fourteen, fifteen, sixteen and seventeen go together. Tim hasn't noticed when Jason's hand stopped pressing on his back. He is breathing hard; tears have taken off part of his mask. He has had enough, if he wants me to beg he will. His butt is numb and he only feels pain.

"No more, please stop. He himself is surprised at how deplorable his voice sounds. Jason laughs, his big hands rubbing him again. This time they are wet, full of some cold liquid that gives him some relief from his reddened skin.

"That, was it? 17? Come on, Tim, I was hoping you could handle 25 at least." Panic sets in again. In a miscalculated move he tries to escape again. Jason grabs him by the hair, holding him in place. His hand goes up and hits him on his thighs.

"Stop, you're hurting me. Stop, stop." He hits him again, six lashes in a row without any interval. With his open palm he can take both cheeks. "No, no. That was enough, I said no more. No more."

"If you've reached your limit, I know I can take you higher.”

"It hurts, it hurts. No more, please stop.” The minor breaks down in tears, the hand that held him by the hair opens. Dropping him gently on the bed, he breathes heavily and chokes on his tears. With the spirit broken, there is no point in peeling. Jason has not even mussed up his hair, and he is a mess of tears and snot. Shivering as if in the middle of winter.

Trembling as he gasps and sobs. He rubs his eyes with the back of his hand, rinsing the moisture from his cheeks. He doesn't have the strength to keep fighting, Jason has already shown him that there is no way to face it. The cold liquid spills over his skin, comforting him just a little. On that occasion the finger that had only been rubbing him gets inside without any difficulty. More of the lotion soaks into his hole, allowing the older boy to explore it.

Robin complains, noticing how a second finger comes together, rubbing the inside of his body. Jason is sitting on the edge of the bed, holding the boy back by his hair. Tim doesn't resist, he follows the route that Red Hood tells him to. Even with the warden's fingers stuck deep in his butt Todd allows the minor to lean against his chest. More out of a need to have something to hold on to, he shuts his hands over the older boy's white shirt.

Jason hits his inside with two fingers, quickly pushing a third. Tim knows that something is not right, that should hurt. His hands are big, he notices perfectly how deep he is digging into his butt, how it opens, the way they rub his intestines. The force he uses when his palm hits the inside of his cheeks. But it is not uncomfortable; even if he tries to tense himself, he cannot; his legs do not obey him. His arms tremble and he begins to see double.

"You have nothing to say?" Jason asks. Tim barely manages to shake his head. "Damn, I think I gave you too much. Are you dizzy?"

Drake denies again.

"Are you seeing double?" Robin nods. "It will only last a couple of minutes, close your eyes."

Tim obeys him, it's much better if he's not seeing things move. A fourth finger joins in and this time he really feels it. He drowns out a scream by covering his mouth with his trembling hand.

"I was worried that you were so quiet, if you didn't scream it wouldn't be any fun". The older man's four fingers open his cavity. Moving inside. "I think you are very talented. Have you touched yourself, Tim?"

"Shut up." It's embarrassing that he can't articulate more than two words in a row. He was talking so much.

"I'll take that as a yes. What do you think about when you do it? Girls, boys? Maybe both. Have you touched your ass?" Jason is looking to unsettle him.

"What do you care."

"You're still pretty tough, didn't you sell your ass while you were on the street? You sure could have made a lot of money out of it."

"No, but I'm sure you did." Jason laughs, pulling his fingers out from under the child.

"Sometimes, but I realized I don't like being penetrated." Todd runs his hand across the mattress, checking between the pillows. Until he gets what he wants, Drake shudders at the sight of new pressure on his butt.

"What are you doing gross? Don't touch me." The slightest struggle is useless.

"Come on, don't play hard to get now, you're enjoying it. Look at you." Tim grinds his teeth; he can feel his little hard cock against Jason's abdomen. Rubbing the fabric of his shirt.

"Shut up, you can' t just shut up." Robin bites the shirt and drowns out a scream. Four of the balls enter him without resistance. Jason pulls them out, only to push five this time. There are another three left on the strap, not very big, about 3 centimeters.

"No. It wouldn't be any fun if he didn't tell you that your hungry ass is swallowing six balls without a problem."

"Shut up."

"You're so stretched out. Can you feel how deep it goes?" Jason throws them back, slowly and torturously pulling the balls out. "You're shaking so much; you really like it when I play with your little bitch ass.”

"No, I don't. You drugged me, that's for..." Drake stops screaming at Red Hood's shoulder. All eight of them make their way inside, feeling their way in. If it weren't for the relaxant he took first, it would definitely hurt to have them this deep.

"Maybe, but this is your natural talent. Don't be ashamed, this is your vocation." They all come out again, Tim sighs at the loss. Jason wets the toy by returning it to the inside as a teenager. "What's wrong? You like it so much you can't talk.”

Todd moves the little handle to the highest level, taking the child by surprise. He hears him scream at the sudden movement, the balls vibrating in his body. His legs move in search of a more comfortable position.

"Stop it, stop it." Drake begs, the new sensation is strangely pleasant. Vibrating on the inside, making his hips shake at the intensity of the movement. His belly begins to feel warm, it's a feeling he knows. He fights with himself trying to contain himself, if he comes alone with his ass, he will confirm everything that Jason has been telling him.

"You don't want me to stop it, look at this little thing that's leaking so much." The older one is on top of it all, watching Robin's reactions. His big hands rub it over his uniform. The cape fabric rubs against the battered skin of his ass, Jason moves his face closer to Tim's ear. "You love having a full ass, these little balls aren't enough for you. Should I fuck you after this Tim? Do you want me to punch my dick into you and open up your dirty ass?"

The way his voice barely sounds mature enough against his skin. How his warm food hits his ear carrying that dark question. The older boy takes the bottom of the toy, throwing a couple of balls out, pushing them back in. Tim can feel them pressing against his walls, notice how the tears in his eyes run down his cheeks. Holding on to his saliva, he pulls the balls out and brings his lips closer to the younger boy's lobe.

"Your ass feels so good, doesn't it? You can feel how your whole interior vibrates. Why do you keep holding back? It will feel amazing when you cum. Do it, stop denying who you are". That's so bad, it's so bad. Jason's voice feels wonderful against his ear, making a promise that he will feel good. His body is still numb, intoxicated only by the strange feeling in his butt. How his walls have expanded like that.

In the promise he made first, if those little balls feel so good... How will he feel more? that he will do it faster, with more strength. What will it be like to be fucked? he talks like he knows everything, maybe he does. If he lets Jason guide him, let him show him. He's losing the thread, he should be looking for a way out of there, to go home to Bruce and tell him that Red Hood is Jason Todd. That he really came to life.

That it was Talia Al Ghul's doing and there's another kid. That Bruce is possibly the father of that child. Not to think about continuing, staying there. Crying and sobbing as Jason's skilled hands pull at his chest. Not panting with open lips while the older boy sucks his ear, whispering insults to him. Much less should he be clinging to Todd's shirt, screaming against his shoulder and letting himself be dragged into his perverse game.

Spreading his legs, pushing his hips back. Todd's laugh makes his skin crawl, he pulls all the balls out again. Only to slam them into the minor. No contemplation, no warning. Robin trembles, sinking his face into his attacker's neck. He shakes with long spasms spilling over Jason's shirt.

"You are disgusting." These are Red Hood's words as he looks at him. He holds Robin by the wrists, lifting him up. He pulls the young boy down into his lap and stands him up in front of the bed. He takes the black underwear and throws it to Tim. "Get dressed, Robin, you're going home."

Todd gets out of bed, pulls the balls out of the kid's insides and forces him to put on his underwear. Without the red socks underneath, Drake looks confusedly at Jason. His legs are shaking, and the older boy is forcibly held.

"What didn't you hear, Robin? Go away." Red Hood lets go, giving him a little push. "What's the matter? Don't you want to go?"

Tim looks at the floor, feeling the warm liquid running down his legs. His body was so relaxed that he couldn't contain it. The moisture spread to his feet, wetting his socks. He knows that Jason is still looking at him, he can feel Hood's gaze on him, judging him in silence. He gasps to recover, gathering what little strength he has left not to fall into the mess he made.

"You really disgust me." Jason sits on the edge of the bed, so he can look at him straight on. Urine continues to wet his skin. It makes the stain bigger. "You're a pig, what do you think Bruce will say when he sees you?

The youngest kid squeezes his hands, falling to his knees on the floor. His cape getting wet with the warm liquid, soaking his legs. He presses his palms against his thighs, keeping his eyes on the ground. Trembling, the mask falls by itself and tears stain also his face. He can see the salty drops joining the big puddle of urine on which he is sitting.

"Only pigs enjoy wallowing in their waste like you." Tim doesn't dare look at Jason. He can imagine the gesture he is making. "Daddy will be so disappointed to see you like this, get up and go. You disgust me."

"I can't." Drake says with barely a thread of his voice, embarrassed by his situation.

"You can't even get up. Get up!

"I can't go back like this.” Robin squeezes his legs together, covering himself with his hands. Hoping that Jason won't notice what he hides between his thighs.

"Of course, you can, and you will. Now get up and get out before I call one of the guards to get you out." Todd crosses his arms over his chest with an annoyed expression. His gaze is fixed in the middle of Robin's legs. The boy shakes with small tremors, panting, trying to control his breathing. Still without the courage to look at his attacker. "Are you ashamed for Batman to see how pathetic you are? Or maybe you're a dirty whore. Is it a facet you haven't shown Daddy?"

"I can't get up, please." Robin clenches his fists, wet with tears and urine. The liquid he lies on begins to get cold from the air conditioning causing his tremors to increase. He perfectly notices the way his limb throbs, as his hole contracts. His judgment is clouded, the dizziness has passed, but his extremities remain limp.

"Please what? Why are you begging? Do you want one of the guards to take you? Do you want to take a bath?" Red Hood gets up, walks around a bit, and stops right where the little puddle of urine begins. With the tip of his boot he hits Robin's chin, forcing him to raise his face. Tim's face is red, the dry tears are whitish marks on his cheeks, his lower lip is badly bruised from the bites. "Or do you want me to continue? Do you want me to fuck your dirty ass? Is that why you beg?"

Drake closes his eyes, squeezes his lips. He sips through his nose, while nodding. Banging his jaw against Todd's boot.

"I asked you a lot of questions, you should be more specific about what you want." Jason steps back and puts his fists on his hips. "If you want something, you're going to beg for it."

Robin sobs again, the erection between his legs hurts. He cannot return to the mansion in that deplorable state. Drenched in urine, his cock hard and open like that. Bruce would send him off to take a bath; he would find no relief if he returned.

"Please..." The teenager gathers the strength to talk.

"Not like this." Red Hood interrupts him. "With your forehead and palms on the ground. Bow if you want me to hear you."

"But I will get wet. Tim tries to get the older one to reason. If he does what he asks, he will be left with his face on his own waste.

"That's not my problem. The outlaw is already starting to sound angry. "You should have thought of that when you peed on my floor. Now do it, so that someone can come and clean this up.

"Jason, please." Robin's still childish voice breaks. Tears fall from his eyes onto his bare legs again.

"I never said you could call me Jason. Don't take so many liberties, you pig. This is your last chance, Robin." Tim can see Todd's eyes, he's not playing. There is no doubt or hesitation in them. "Pray for what you want, or I'll throw you out on the street."

The boy lowers his head, slowly lays his hands on the liquid that stains the floor. With his trembling arms he brings his face closer to the urine without touching it. Todd laughs in front of him, placing the sole of his boot on the boy's skull. Forcing him to rub his face against the floor. Robin's cheek is soaked with urine as well as his lips.

"Now tell me what you want, Robin". The outlaw exerts more pressure with his foot. Preventing Tim from moving or lifting his face. "Tell me you're a slut and you want me to fuck your ass until it turns into a pussy."

Tim squeezes his lips, savoring the salty, slightly bitter taste of the liquid that moistens his mouth. Jason presses again, reminding him that he can't get up. Robin sobs, trying to keep her cavity closed. His hair gets wet too, he can perfectly perceive how the urine wets his ear and neck too.

"Jason..." Robin opens his mouth, spitting out the urination.

"Big brother." Red Hood corrects it. The taste is foul on his tongue, bitter on his palate.

"Big brother, I'm a slut and I want you to fuck..." Drake stops, drowning out his crying. He whines against the yellowish liquid, trying uselessly not to swallow it. With only those few words he has drunk a considerable amount. "I want you to fuck my ass until it turns into a pussy."

"I couldn't understand you. Repeat it." Jason insists. He lifts his foot a little to allow Robin to manage more easily.

"I'm a slut, please fuck me until my ass turns to pussy." This time he manages to say it without pausing. Todd's boot leaves his head, one of his huge hands grabs him by the back of his uniform, bringing him to his feet. Tim gasps in surprise, Jason avoids the puddle of urine by dragging him to the bathroom door.

"See how much easier everything is when you're an honest whore?" Red Hood throws him into the shower. Tim slams his shoulder into the back wall, falling to his knees right after. Tears continue to stream down his face, joining the small streams of urine left by his wet hair. Jason opens the shower handle, causing the cold drops of water to slam into Robin's sensitive skin. "Clean yourself up, unlike you. You filthy whore, I don't like urine."

The little one shakes on the tiles, the cold-water soaks into his clothes. Even on the floor he struggles with his wet shirt and cape wanting to take them off. He drops them on the floor with a hard blow, rubbing his face and rinsing the traces of urination on his skin. Tim hugs himself, without the courage to take off his underwear, underneath which he remains painfully hard.

"What are you waiting for?" Jason slams his foot against the tiles, looks at himself in the mirror grimacing at the sperm stain on his shirt. He's pulling it out of his pants, assessing whether to clean it or remove it.

"Don't look at me." He asks for the minor. Todd laughs as he chooses to remove the garment.

"This is no time for you to be shy, I saw and touched your little ass. Hurry up, you're wasting my precious time." Tim squeezes his lips, taking the edge of his underwear, sliding it slowly down his legs. Jason rolls his eyes, turning around and looking in the sink drawers.

The boy stands shakily, leaning against the wall. Lifting his face to rinse, rubbing his legs to remove the smell of urination. Jason sighs, taking a bar of soap and throwing it at Robin's chest. Tim can't react in time, taking the hit in full.

“Wipe yourself.” Order Todd. The older one heads for the door, looking out and then back to the younger one. Drake kneels, taking the bar of soap and rubbing it on his palms. He wipes himself off under Jason's annoying gaze. Drake can feel his skin burning, even if he is under cold water.

Trying to cover his body uselessly, turning his back on Jason to prevent him from seeing how hard he is. His insides throbbing, remembering how Todd's fingers felt inside. Tim's skin is bristling, which is why he is cleaning himself. The way he humiliated himself to Jason a few moments ago. A strange feeling of excitement settles in his belly, just the thought that the revived Robin's cock could feel infinitely better than his fingers.

The older man waits for Tim to rinse the bubbles from his body and shut off the water. Taking the younger one by the wrist, arresting him outside the bathroom. Drake does not fight, rather because he cannot. His feet are wet, so he slips on the polished surface. Drake stares at Todd's back. No scars or marks, he should have if he was bludgeoned to death by the joker.

Jason tosses him on the bed without a problem while Drake notices the stain on the floor was cleaned and there is a small humidifier next to the bed. Red Hood adjusts between his legs, taking his knees to keep his extremities apart. Todd's bluish gaze sweeps across Robin's slim body, stopping at Drake's cock, standing on his belly.

Red Hood sighs as he opens his pants, releasing his hard cock Tim gasps, when he feels the piece of warm meat against his leg. Jason is big, reaching beyond Robin's navel. The older one takes the back of Drake's knees, raising the younger one's legs while keeping them apart.

“You're so anxious. Do you want him to fuck you that badly?” Jason teases, apparently, he always does. Jason's dick presses against his stretched-out hole, the boy shivers, clinging to the pillows. He swallows thickly, focusing his attention on the union of their bodies. Todd gasps, bites his lower lip, and pushes himself suddenly into Drake.

"AH!" The boy's eyes open wide, watching the lump grow in his belly. Jason's dick is so deep in his butt that he can feel his belly swell to contain the entire length.

Todd gasps, pulling his thin legs apart to revel in that tiny body stretching out to grab his dick. Drake trembles and shakes, tears streaming down his eyes, spilling down his cheeks to the sheets. His chest moves quickly, panting, his toes squeeze as Jason begins to swing.

He squeezes the soft skin on his hands, digging his fingers into the boy's flesh. He comes out completely of Drake's entrails, only to enter again. The minor groans, sobs, feeling the blows to his stomach. Drake's thin body curves, looking at Jason with his eyes full of terror. The older one moves his hips in circles, trying to dilate more into a thin body.

"Ah, Jason. No, Jason, wait. Ah." The younger one groans, trying to reach with his hands for the older one's shoulders.

"What's the matter? Can't you even talk?" Jason complains, letting Drake's legs rest on his chest. Leaning his hands on the bed, he sways, digging into the junior's body. Tim bites his lips, choking his gasps. Maybe it's the drug or he's been excited for a long time, but he feels good. Incredibly good. His mind is blank, and he can only feel the electric shocks on his butt that reach the back of his neck. "I will fuck you so much that your ass will become soft and wet as a pussy."

The dark promise thrills the teenager, Drake's eyelids flutter as his eyes roll into their sockets. His tiny penis shakes, as the body curves, spilling the whitish liquid on his chest. Jason stops, grunting loudly, biting his lips, reveling in how tight the already tiny body becomes. His cozy bowels squeeze him, throbbing around him.

The excited young man turns over his new acquisition, forcing Tim to hold onto the back of the bed. Drake blinks, trying to return from his reverie, closing his grip on the wood. His attacker's big hands grab him by the waist, forcing him to keep his hips up. He steps back, whipping the thin body, raising the younger man's knees a little at each stroke.

Drake moans with his lips open, panting for air. His legs trembling among the attacks, his body being strongly sullied by the previous Robin. Jason gasps behind him. His big hand goes up Tim's back, until it reaches his head taking him by the hair. The thin body curves, allowing Todd's dick to hit that nerve center in its center.

"Tell me you want me to smash your little pussy." The older man's voice is hoarse, somewhat tired. At that point Tim doesn't care what Jason asks, he will do it. Because that humidifier must have hallucinatory or drug or whatever. It can't feel that good to be fucked by that guy. The mist in his head just gets thicker, wrapping up in a dream where being penetrated is so good.

"Destroy my pussy, please, Jason. Please." Drake's lips tremble, taking a breath between words. The dense saliva he accumulates in his mouth spills out of his corners. As the obscene tapping of Jason's hip as he slaps his butt becomes faster. "Jason, ah, Jason."

"I told you; you should have called me big brother". Todd pulls on the teenage hair, using it as a rein to lure him in. Drake's voice sways, drowning in his own moaning. Tears of pleasure run down his face, joining the saliva on his jaw. "Do you want your big brother to fuck you really hard?"

"Yes." Tim gropes for the back of the bed, trying to get some stability. He's still so tough, he can feel it coming completely out of his gut and digging in again. As his hole expands, the bones in his back creak from the pounding and his hip complains about having to accommodate that length. "Brother, please fuck me very hard."

Jason laughs a little behind him, leans over the little body. He opens his mouth to suck a mark on Robin's back. His warm interior shrinks beautifully as he feels Todd's lips on his skin. Red Hood groans against Tim's flesh, being imprisoned that way by his virgin entrails is unparalleled. The older one climbs up, making another mark and another.

Drake sobs unopposed, even raising his hips. He is just as Jason imagines him, docile and submissive, broken, lowered to an entity that only seeks its own self-satisfaction. Jason sticks his teeth into the younger one's shoulder, silencing a groan. While he empties himself into Tim. The dense hot liquid spreading through his intestines, soaking his walls. Robin screams, somewhat frightened by the new sensation, Todd doesn't stop charging at him, using his sperm as a lubricant to ease his movements.

Tim squeezes his lips, he remains impossibly hard in his center, throbbing. His cheeks itch from the spanking, but that unsettling emotion is still in his stomach, as if the pounding of Jason's dick on his belly only made it bigger. Todd steps back a bit, pulling on the younger boy's wrists. Forcing Robin to smash his face into the pillows. Use the hero's delicate arms to set the new pace.

"I want to lock you up here and fuck you every day." Says the older boy, since he has kept his previous promises Tim fears he will keep this one too. "Even get you pregnant; do you think I can do it? Do you think I can get you pregnant?"

"I don't know". The words come like a sigh from Robin's lips. His dick drips onto his stomach, spilling precum, he needs to touch himself, to let Jason's hands go, just a little. "Please, please, big brother. Make me pregnant, please."

"Will you be my little bitch?" Questions the older one, Drake nods, biting his lips. Jason's dick pounding his center, pushing him higher. Tim drops his face on the padded surface. Screaming between the pillows, long strands of sperm come out of his limb, soiling the sheets.

Jason gasps, pausing, reveling in the pressure of the minor's insides on his penis. He sucks on his lip, taking Drake by the shoulders, waiting for his tiny body to relax. He pulls as a boy, turning him over. Robin's blue eyes look at the older boy, blinking slowly. It is early morning and not only physical effort, but also mental abuse has exhausted him.

"No, no, no. Don't go to sleep yet, I want to have fun with you some more". Red's hand touches his cheek, giving them weak slaps. He drags the teenager out of bed by standing up. Drake closes his arms behind the older boy's neck in an attempt not to fall as he tries to hug him with his legs. Jason is faster, he always is. He holds Tim's thighs with his big hands, spreading his legs to begin moving the boy again.

"Wait." The younger one begs, digging his nails into Todd's flesh. In his perfect tanned skin, without a mark or scar. Maybe he wasn't the real Jason, he could be a clone, so his skin showed no signs of fighting. "I'll fall, please."

"You're not going to fall, I'm holding you". Jason mocks or maybe his tone of voice is always like that. Closing his fingers on Drake's legs, he pushes the boy out of his hole, back down again. Making the youthful body sway, whipping Tim's red ass.

The boy complains, more about the stinging in his skin than about how deep Red Hood goes in that position. He watches without restraint as his stomach bulges and shrinks, as Todd's dick moves in his bowels. With the elder’s previous cum the splash increases, adding to the sounds the youngsters make. Robin's broken voice, his pitiful sobs, Jason's heavy gasps and his moans as Tim's body contracts around him.

Drake gasps, dropping his body, curving his back to allow Jason to grab it more easily. Without any resistance Todd sinks into his hole, making his body vibrate with every blow, filling his head with bright white lights. Red Hood's fingers tighten on his thighs, pulling him inward, encircling the narrow waist with his arm to keep Robin from moving.

"Inside, so warm." Drake articulates, dropping his face against Jason's shoulder. Surrounding the older man's back with his arms in search of support. Red Hood's sperm crammed into his bowels, spilling over the edges. Drake sighs, as he returns to the soft surface of the mattress, dropping his lax limbs. "No, more, I don't know, me. No, please."

Jason's hand closes over the young man's thin neck, tightening his knees between Drake's legs. He slips back into the youngster, taking the small cock that remains hard over Tim's belly. The teenager gasps, trying to focus on his attacker. Robin's huge, dilated pupils lock onto Todd as the outlaw's gaze narrows.

"I am the one giving the orders." He spits out the angry older man, bringing his face closer to the boy's. Moving his hip, he strikes Robin with slow, deep penetrations. Masturbating the cock in his hand at a faster pace than his lower parts, pressing his palm on the neck of the younger one.

"Jason." Says Tim, a guttural moan escapes from his mouth as he feels his air running out. He brings his tiny hands to Jason's wrist, trying to pull him loose. Todd laughs, readjusting his weight, and Drake's eyes open in panic. He moves his legs in desperation, trying to get up, his nails digging into the flesh of his attacker.

"Don't you like it?" questions the older man. Robin effusively denies, Jason keeps punching his stomach, masturbating his dick. Counting in his head for 20 seconds, he raises his hand, letting Drake take a big breath of air, and immediately afterwards he presses again. If he chokes him in 20 second intervals it won't kill him, he might faint, but he won't die. Jason feels his skin burn where Drake has scratched it, but far from being uncomfortable, it only excites him even more.

Tim's lips open trying to articulate a word, letting out incomprehensible sounds. His tiny feet contract as he tears long reddish lines into Jason's arms. A huge smile is painted on Red Hood's mouth, as he feels the warm liquid wetting his hand. Robin's eyes tremble, a sign that Todd should raise his hand.

The young man's eyelids fall almost while the outlaw's palm leaves his neck. His flabby limbs bump against the mattress, Jason searches Robin's neck with his fingers for a pulse, making sure he is alive. Red Hood sighs, running his hand through his hair. Evaluating whether he should finish at that point or take it again while he is unconscious.

…

Tim opens his eyes, meeting the inside of the car where he was taken. His uniform is clean, but his belt compartments are empty. His body hurts and he has a constant banging on his head. Memories of the previous night are blurred, like large patches of information and then gaps that he forgot. He opens the car door realizing that he is in the alley where he was abducted the night before.

The discomfort is noticeable as soon as he sets foot on the ground, there is something inside him, but getting it out at that moment is not a good idea. He will do so when he gets home. His throat hurts from the screaming, but there are no marks or bruises in sight. Walking is difficult, so returning to the mansion is torture. He walks slowly; it takes him three times the usual time to return to the cave. Bruce gets up quickly followed by Alfred, Dick and Barbara running towards him.

"Where were you?" Gordon bows down to look at him. "We were so worried, Tim. We thought you'd run away or something".

"I was just very tired and fell asleep in an old car in an alley. I'm fine, but I think a shower would do me good". The boy replies, walking up the stairs to the mansion. Bruce already knows that it is not good to harass him with questions, Tim will talk to him if something bad happens.

Tim slowly climbs the stairs, the discomfort becoming more evident in his lower parts. Feeling the object moving in his body, he is not quite sure, but he believes something is spilling out of his guts. Robin locks the door as soon as he arrives and throws himself into the bathroom as he undresses on the way. He finally pulls on his socks, bringing a shaking hand to his bottom.

Drake looks at his legs, the huge bite and bruise marks on his thighs. The older man's hands marked on his chest and arms, he grabs the bottom of the cap on his butt and pulls it. Surprised by the ease with which it leaves his body, jets of sperm flow down his thighs, accumulating on the floor. Tim trembles last night was true.

He hits his head in desperation, trying to remember everything Jason did with him. As he humiliates him, he lowers himself and forces himself to beg and then sullies his body. He doesn't remember all those marks, particularly those on his chest and thighs. Tim pulls his hair, looking at himself in the mirror. The drug didn't erase that, but there are many hours lost, he doesn't remember when he was dressed, or how he was taken back.

He reviews again the facts he remembers, again and again and again. Feeling his stomach turn more and more, remembering Jason's hands on his body. Everything Todd said, everything he did. Even worse, remembering what he did, how his voice sounded, the way he begged. The taste of bile accompanies his memories until he reaches the very end. He lost consciousness when Red Hood drowned him, all that semen in his body.

No.

No, even for the worst of them.

It was too much.

The evidence pointed to it; Jason continued to use it even when he was unconscious. Drake trembles, hugs himself and swallows thickly. He's a smart kid, he empties one of the small soap bottles by washing it under running water. It's not sterile, but with a quick DNA test you can determine if it's really Jason. Just to be sure. It could be some other liquid, it could be someone else's.

Drake collects some of the sperm on the tiles by closing the container. Cleaning that up will be a problem. But you can't let Alfred do it, no one must know... Maybe he should tell Bruce, warn everyone. Jason is with Talia, maybe they are planning a coup. World conquest, dominance of the universe. Batman would ask how he knows, and you won't have the guts to tell what happened between him and Jason.

The minor sighs, opening the key of the bath leaving that the tub is full. He can still feel Jason's hands on his body, squeezing his waist, pulling him in. Tim covers his crotch by sinking into the water. It's disgusting to have his touch on his skin, but even more disgusting is how hard he gets just to remember it.

…

The younger boy tapped his fingers on the computer, while looking at the progress bar. Spinning over the chair, the bruises are beginning to fade. Bruce stopped insisting after a long talk about what really happened that night. Tim had just enough time to produce a believable story, Robin gasps. Looking at the result on the screen:

**99.99% match, Jason Peter Todd.**

"No, no wait." Richard's voice in the hangar alerts Drake to Batman's imminent arrival. Tim closes the program and prints the results by turning around and hiding it behind his cape. "So, I ask you now, why we in the question and answer section are. What's after death?"

Drake's jaw drops as he looks at the newcomers, Dick puts his arm around Jason's shoulder as they both laugh. Todd's gaze meets the boy's, Tim's face turns white, all the blood draining from his body. His legs tremble as those blue eyes with green stains pierce him.

"Tim?" Dick looks at Robin in surprise. "Is something wrong? Have you two met before?"

"No." The youngest boy rushes in, biting his tongue to calm himself down. "I am in shock; it is not every day that the dead rise from the grave.

"He is an interesting boy." Todd replies. Tim maintains a neutral expression by turning around. The sound of his voice, his damn mocking voice. No matter what he says, he always seems to be mocking, as if he knows something about you.

"I'll go do my homework." The minor excuses himself. Sticking the blade in his belt.

"Tim." It's Batman talking this time.

"Bruce."

"My coming back doesn't mean I want Robin's job". Jason stands behind Bruce, giving him a blood-curdling look, like a rabbit finding a snake in its nest and the snake being carried away by its fellow herbivores. "I want us to be friends, to be brothers".

"Of course." Drake's lip trembles, forcing a smile. The most dangerous snake is one that uses the skin of an ally. "I'm going to my room."

The youngest one excuses himself, going up the stairs, stopping at the end. Watching Jason talk pleasantly with the others. Tim swears he can see him wrapping himself around Batman's neck, and Batman doesn't realize how dangerous he really is. Now no one would believe him, no matter what he said, it was like watching Lazarus wake up after the third day.

Drake doesn't come down when Alfred calls him to dinner, takes off his suit and goes to bed with the book he has been reading, "Kokoro. By Natsume Soseki. He found an excellent distraction in reading oriental authors. Looking for something to keep him away from Jason and what happened that night.

He spends a short time in relative calm until someone knocks on the door. Robin sighs and angrily closes his book, taking off his sheets as he adjusts his pajamas, walking listlessly to the doorway. The nights are always difficult because thinking about it is confusing. Something so horrible must not feel good at all.

"I'm not hungry Alfred, I'll eat cereal in the morning if I have to". The juvenile says before opening the door.

"I see why you don't grow." Drake's skin bristles as soon as he hears the distinctive Jason voice. The older man's hand pushes the door open, fully entering. Tim steps back, raising his fists. His thin arms tremble and his body shudders at the sound of the door lock. "I think we got off to a bad start..."

"Go away or I'll scream." The teenager is uselessly threatening. Jason moves forward steadily, as if he knew Drake would not scream. Robin bumps into the chest at the end of his bed, stopping. His hands tremble, his teeth colliding with each other rattle.

"The first time I didn't kiss you." Says the newcomer, taking Tim by the shoulders. The boy's eyes fill with tears, standing still, as if the poison of that snake were paralyzing him. "Today we will start with a kiss."

Jason leans over Robin, holding his neck in his hand. Drake's mouth is open, for his lips do not stop trembling. Todd presses his mouths together, pushing his tongue into the minor's cavity. Getting a pitiful sob from Tim, the teenager's body climbs up, bringing his hands to Red Hood's clothes.

"We'll go from less to more, you remember. I promised I'd fuck you every day, is that what you want?" Tim's lips tremble, his mouth ripples into a pronounced pout, trying to respond. His voice breaks, making him break into a silent cry. Tears stream down his cheeks with no way to hold them back.

"Yes, please."

My Twitter:

<https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira>

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Are you already following me on Twitter? No? Well you should, I'll be raffling off two fanfics as Christmas presents for you. You only have to comment and/or retweet the twet posted on my profile, don't miss the opportunity to make me write what you want. I appreciate all your comments and if you have a suggestion for tagging, please do, I'm terrible at tagging. ❤


End file.
